


Art Projects

by MoralCode



Series: That '70s Show Fluff [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralCode/pseuds/MoralCode
Summary: Kelso and Eric in the basement.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Michael Kelso
Series: That '70s Show Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Art Projects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



> Some more fluff

Kelso and Eric sat on the couch in the basement. Eric was working on his art project, drawing a plant on the table. It was an orchid in a green pot. His picture wasn't the best, but he thought he was doing alright with the shading. He just had some finishing touches left. Kelso, having grown bored with the program on t.v., had pulled out a notebook from his book bag and started sketching something in quick, broad strokes.  


"What are you doing?" Eric asked, placing his own sketch down.  


"I drew a picture for you," Kelso smiled. He handed the notebook over to Eric. Over a lined paper, in pencil, a stick figure drawing smiled up at him. It had a round stomach and a happy face for a head, with a little fluff of hair sticking out on top.  


"It's you!" Kelso laughed. Eric stared at it adoringly, until Kelso snatched it out of his hands.  


"Hey!" Eric cried, grabbing for it.  


"What?" Kelso shook his head at him while Eric tried reaching it. "It's just a doodle! You don't have to humor me." Eric fixed him with a steely glare, and began to crawl over Kelso with determination. Kelso tried to lightly shove him off, but was too afraid of hurting him to succeed. He switched the notebook to his other hand and hid it behind the arm of the couch.  


"Kelso!! It's mine! You said so!" Eric shouted. Kelso dropped the notebook on the floor and wrapped a strong arm around Eric. Then, he rolled over, off the couch, and onto the floor. Eric was effectively pinned under him.  


"Eric," Kelso began, looking into his eyes. "It's just a stupid drawing." Eric pouted, but remained still.  


"I can do so much better," Kelso smirked. Eric rolled his eyes.  


"I'm sure you can," he muttered, and let Kelso plant a few open-mouthed kisses on him. As always, Kelso lost himself immediately to the sensation of Eric’s inviting lips pressing perfectly against his own, of his warm tongue dragging slowly across his teeth, and of Kelso’s own tongue finding the slick part of Eric’s frenulum that made Eric buck up. After a minute or so of kissing and breathing heavily, Kelso felt his arm being justled. Suspicious, Kelso drew back to see Eric reaching for the notebook.  


"Eric!" He drew back farther. Eric took advantage of the extra space to grab the notebook. Kelso sat back on his haunches, groaning. Eric quickly wiggled out from underneath him and crawled around the table, putting distance between them. Kelso watched as he ripped the paper out and stashed it in his own notebook.  


"Really, Eric?" Kelso groused. "Why do you like it so badly?"  


"Because you made it, silly," he smiled. Kelso relaxed a little, but he didn’t return the smile. Eric fidgeted with the hem of his jacket, before admitting with a blush, “It's the first thing you've ever made for me."  


Kelso couldn't see how that could be true. They'd known each other for years; he must have given him something he’d crafted by hand, even if it was just a rinky-dink little card. But then, that had been as friends, and friends didn't make things for each other. Well, maybe girls did, like friendship bracelets and stuff, but guys didn't. Well, maybe they did, the ones who were good at making things, but Kelso wasn't, and Kelso didn't. Eric did. He'd made so many drawings of Kelso this last semester. He made him lunch sometimes, too...  


"Come here," he beckoned. Eric walked over and sat down in his lap. Kelso wrapped his arms around him, cradling him with a sigh of content. Eric rested his head on Kelso's shoulder.  


"You know I love you, baby. I'm just not creative." He said quietly. Eric shifted in protest. Kelso stilled him with a hand on his cheek, then lifted his head to look into his eyes.  


"How about this: you finish your art project, and I make you dinner tonight?" he raised an eyebrow.  


"Deal." Eric smiled.


End file.
